This invention relates to the field of track lighting systems.
Track lighting systems are well-known for use in interior decorating, display cases, and many other uses. Typical track lighting systems use a track having an interior channel with electrical conductors within the interior channel. Light fixtures usually include two tangs that are inserted into the track interior channel and twisted until contact is made with the electrical conductors. The tracks are normally mounted to a wall or ceiling by mounting screws or hung by a pendant.
These systems are relatively difficult to install. It is necessary to cut the tracks to length and install with mounting hardware in the appropriate location. Often, it is difficult to mount the appropriate track in the desired location. Also, the tracks then become permanent attachments to the wall or ceiling. The fixtures require two hands to install and pivot in the track channel. Most fixtures can not be slid along the track channel to adjust the location of the fixture. Also, the connection may not be correctly made, thus causing arcing of the electrical contacts or even dislodgement of the fixture from the track. The track light systems are relatively expensive once all of the components are purchased and installed.
Another problem with existing track lighting systems is the rigid tracks used in most systems. It is not possible to xe2x80x9cbendxe2x80x9d the tracks of such systems around corners, or create angles without using special brackets and fixtures.
Existing track lighting systems tend to extend downward from ceilings or outward from walls. These systems are not suitable for low ceilings, small rooms or other environments where they are obtrusive.
There have been a number of attempts previously to solve these problems. However, these attempts have been largely unsuccessful. Thus, a need exists for an electrical track lighting system that is easily installed with little or no tools, relatively inexpensive, flexible, low-profile and having secure light fixtures.
The present invention solves these problems and others by providing a flexible track lighting system. The track lighting system of one preferred embodiment is quickly and easily installed with little or no tools or mechanical aptitude. The track lighting system can be used in almost any location and environment and can be decorated to fit unobtrusively in most decors.
In a preferred embodiment, the track lighting system includes fixtures that are quickly and securely installed on the track. The fixtures can be quickly adjusted to a desired location. In this embodiment, the fixtures can be simply snapped into place with one hand.
In a preferred embodiment, the track lighting system uses low-voltage DC current for safe and efficient use. The transformer and dimmer are low profile and can be mounted virtually anywhere.
The track lighting system of one preferred embodiment uses a double-sided adhesive tape for use with a flexible, PVC track. The track can be bent as necessary as well as painted if desired. The track already has adhesive mounted to the surface contact side protected by a release liner. In one embodiment, the track is supplied in rolls and strips are cut to desired lengths. The track thus tends to be low profile against a ceiling or wall.
The fixtures, in one preferred embodiment, include spring clip members. These spring clip members securely attach the fixture to the track by engaging the upper side of the track. Contact surfaces on the spring clip members engage conductors on the upper surface of the track to provide current to the light fixture.
In a preferred embodiment, an elastomer is biased against the track by the engagement of the spring clip members with the contact surfaces. This minimizes the accidental dislodgement of the fixture and ensures contact between the spring clip members and the conductors on the track.
In another embodiment of the present invention, magnetically oriented members on the track and fixtures ensure alignment of the fixture, polarity of the current and engagement between the fixture and track.
These and other features will be evident from the drawings and the detailed description of preferred embodiments.